


Can peace really survive?

by Zombiekiller9879



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coma, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiekiller9879/pseuds/Zombiekiller9879
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wakes up 3 months after she and Lexa defeated the Mountain together.</p><p>After 3 months of peace new dangers face the Sky People.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think :)

They defeated the mountain almost three months ago. So much has changed since then. The sky people were welcomed with almost completely open arms when they joined the coalition. TonDC was rebuilt bigger and better than before. Camp Jaha became Arkadia; a new name for a better beginning. The mountain was defeated without too many casualties. However, Octavia lost her brother and Lincoln in one night. Clarke was attacked by Cage and is in a coma. But life had to continue without them. Lexa eventually had to return to Polis. Raven spent her time going between looking after Octavia, fixing the Ark and visiting Clarke.

“Do you think she’s going to wake up Abby?” Raven asked hesitantly.

“I think there is a strong chance. We can’t give up hope.” Abby had to remain strong in front of others since she was the Chancellor. Inside however she was dying without her daughter.

“I just want my friend back.” Abby walked over to Raven who was sitting on the chair next to Clarke and put her hands on her shoulder.

“Go get some rest Raven. You need it.” Raven wordlessly got up and walked towards the door leaving Abby alone with her daughter.

“Please wake up soon Clarke. We need you. “Abby said quietly before walking out of the room.

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Raven to fall asleep, honestly she hadn't been sleeping properly since the fall of the mountain.Raven lost a lot of friends that night either to grief or death. Octavia would either train herself to sleep or drink her troubles away.Everything would be better if Clarke was awake.Raven was sure of it.

The next morning everyone was up early to prepare for the Commander’s visit. Raven thought it was strange that the Commander would come here every couple of weeks or so to check up on Clarke. _Maybe they grew close in that tent when they were preparing for a war_.

Abby and Raven waited for the Commander to arrive by the gate. Abby didn’t get a lot of free time since she was both head doctor and the Chancellor, so to be outside in the fresh air was a luxury right now. As soon as the commander and her personal guard were seen in the distance the gates were opened.

Once they were inside Arkadia they gracefully got off their horses. The horses were taken to the stables where they would be kept during the visit. The commander immediately walked over to Abby once the horses were in the stables.

“Thank you for having me here Abby of the Sky people. If it’s not too much trouble I’d like to see Clarke before the meeting.”

Abby was expecting this. The commander barely left Clarke’s side after the battle. She probably would have stayed in Arkadia by Clarke’s side had she not been the leader of 13 clans. “Of course Commander.”

* * *

 

Lexa sat by Clarke’s side for a couple of hours before she left for the meeting. She would sit there and talk to her about everything that was going on in the world. Although it had been months since they had an actual conversation all of the feelings she had for the girl were still there. In fact if it was even possible they grew at every visit.

When Abby said that Clarke would survive her injuries she was ecstatic but then Abby said that she may never wake up. That nearly killed Lexa. She shut herself down even more from the world. She eventually allowed herself to find some comfort from Octavia and Raven mainly because they were a connection to Clarke.

Lexa walked slowly down the corridor towards the meeting room. She gave Raven a nod when the brunette passed her on the way to visit Clarke.

The meeting had been going on for about 30 or so minutes when Raven stumbled into the room.

“Raven-“ Raven cut Abby off as soon as she spoke, “It’s Clarke.” The commander looked up with worry in her eyes. “She’s awake!”

Abby ran out of the room towards the medical facilities on the Ark. Lexa would have done the same but she couldn’t show anymore weakness for the girl she loves.

* * *

 

Abby opened the door to Clarke’s room not knowing what to expect. “M-mum is t-that you?”

Abby sat herself down on the chair next to her daughter and carefully grabbed her hand. “I’m here Clarke. I’m here. You’re ok now. Everything will be alright now.”

“D-did we win? Are my friends ok? Is Lexa ok?” Tears stream down Abby’s face.

“Yes we won, but Bellamy and Lincoln didn't make it. Lexa is fine.”

“Omg Bell….Lincoln…Octavia must be devastated. How long has it been since the battle?” Abby looked at Clarke with a blank face.“Mum how long has it been? I need to know.” Tears filled Clarke eyes.

“3 months. It’s been 3 months.”

“Holy shit.”

Clarke looked out of the window by her bed to see what had changed. She noticed children running around without a care in the world. A hunting party returned with plenty of food-no one was going to go hungry tonight. She noticed some Trikru warriors standing next to a few horses. And then she saw Lexa’s horse.

“Why is Lexa’s horse here?”

“She came here for a meeting, however I have a strong suspicion that she only requested the meeting so that she could visit you.” Clarke looked at her mother in shock not knowing what to say with that bit of information. Clarke’s mind went back a few months to the kiss. It was perfect, everything felt right in that moment for Clarke but she knew she had to stop it. After all they were at war and had bigger things to worry about. After the battle Clarke had every intention to tell Lexa that she was now ready. However, Clarke never got that chance because of Cage fucking Wallace.

“Is it alright if I could talk to Lexa alone mum?”

“Of course you can sweetie, let me check your vitals and everything first though.” Clarke nodded and watched her mum get to work while she sat in her bed thinking about what she was going to say to Lexa. _What if she doesn’t want me anymore?_

“Alright I’m all done now. I’ll go and get your room sorted so that you can go back there tonight.” Clarke was just about to say bye to her mum when Abby said, “Oh and don’t do anything too strenuous Clarke.” Clarke watched her mum exit the room with shock in her face. In fact she was so shocked she almost forgot she was about to see Lexa. Almost.

The door opened slowly again a few minutes later to reveal a beautiful figure. Bright green eyes locked into Clarke’s blue. Lexa walked over to Clarke and sat down on the chair that sat next to Clarke’s bed. The chair that Lexa had been sitting at every time the brunette visited.

“I never thought I would see your eyes again Clarke of the sky people,” Out of all of the things Clarke had expected the brunette to say this wasn’t one of them. Maybe she’s been hanging around with Raven.

“Well I guess today is your lucky day Lex.” _Omg I can’t believe I said Lex…_ Clarke found herself blushing but when she saw Lexa’s smirk she knew it was ok to call her that when they were in private. _At least it wasn’t in front of any of her warriors._

“It really is my lucky day. I thought you were going to die.” Lexa looked down and adverted her eyes from the blonde beauty in front of her. Clarke placed her hand in Lexa’s lacing their fingers together.

“I’m always going to come back for you. Before the battle I told you that I wasn’t ready when in reality all I wanted to do was take you there and then but it wasn’t the right time. I don’t know what your feelings are for me now but I’m ready. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Lexa looked back up at Clarke with a single tear rolling down the side of her face. Lexa hadn’t cried for years-not since Costia’s death- but so many emotions were coming for her at once at the moment. She was feeling so much love for the girl in front of her but she was also scared that she would lose her. Clarke lifted her free hand up towards Lexa’s face to brush the tear away. After she had done that she kept it there to comfort the girl sitting in front of her.Lexa hadn't been able to show any emotions outside of her room back in Polis but seeing Clarke awake and telling her that she was ready was overwhelming for the young leader.

Clarke knew that Lexa wasn’t one for showing emotions in front of people so she was surprised to find her crying in front of her now.

“Lex I’m ok, I’m here now.” Clarke dropped her hand that was on the brunettes face and placed it on her free hand.

“I-I thought I was going to lose you forever. I’ve missed you so much Clarke. More than I thought was possible. Are you really ready Clarke? Do you want me?” Clarke could tell Lexa was nervous because she looking back down at the ground. Lexa never allowed herself to hope that Clarke would wake up let alone have feelings for her.

“I’m so ready for you Lex.” Lexa lifted her head back up and smiled for the first time in a very long time. Before Clarke came into her life she had been and empty shell of a person. Now she was full of life once more.

Lexa opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Abby walked into the room. Abby noticed how cosy the two girls were but decided that this wasn’t the time or the place for that talk.

“Sorry to interrupt but Clarke needs a wash.”

“What! Mum I don’t smell that bad, do I Lexa.” Lexa looked between Clarke and her mother.

“Um I wasn’t going to mention it…..but maybe you could do with a little wash.”

Clarke looked at her mother and Lexa like she was going to argue but then she noticed the stench coming off her and thought that a bath didn’t sound like the worst thing that could happen today.

“Alright fine but you’re gonna have to carry me there guys.”

Lexa nodded and proceeded to help Clarke out of the bed that she was currently occupied in. It took a few agonizingly slow minutes but once Clarke was up Lexa and Abby walked her to the bath that was in the medical ward.

Clarke didn’t want Lexa to see her in such a weak state so she asked her to wait outside so that her mum could help her. When Clarke was free from her clothes she slowly lowered herself into the bath. While Clarke scrubbed herself clean with some soap that smelled like lavender, Abby cleaned Clarke’s hair. The two didn’t fill the silence with conversation. Clarke scrubbed herself clean until her skin was red raw.

Eventually tears filled her eyes as she thought about Bellamy’s smile and Lincoln’s kindness. She was glad to be alive but she didn’t understand how that was possible because she was literally pushed off the dam.

After Clarke was done with the bath she dried herself off with a fluffy towel that she knew they didn’t have on the Ark. _Where the hell did this stuff come from?_

Once she was dry Abby presented her with some clothes that were oddly familiar. Clarke looked at her mother with a confused look.

“They’re Lexa’s.” Abby said before Clarke could reply her mother added,” She wanted you to have it.”

Clarke nodded her head and attempted to put the clothes on herself. After failing a few times her mum helped her get them on. Once they were on Clarke noticed how tired she was. How weak she was feeling. Clarke walked over to the corner of the room where a mirror was standing. She looked at her reflection and noticed how she was basically skin and bone.

“Will it ever get better mum.” Clarke said turning round to look at her mother with fresh tears in her eyes.

“It will Clarke. Remember what your father once told you.” A tear fell down Clarke’s face before her mum continued. Her mum reached over wiped the tear from her daughters face and added, “Life is more than just survival.”Clarke took her mum by surprised when she pulled her into a hug before saying, “Thanks mum.”

The two walked out of the room to find Lexa sleeping on a chair in the corridor.

Clarke realised then how peaceful and innocent the strong, stoic commander looked in that moment. Sure Lexa dropped her guard around her (it took a while though) but she was surprised to see her sleeping in the middle of a corridor on the Ark where anyone could see her. The moment was so ridiculous Clarke almost thought she was dreaming.

“Mum when she wakes could you send her back to my room.”

“Of course sweetie.” Clarke walked back to her room slowly, once she was back she immediately went to bed for some rest. She didn’t wake up when Lexa came into the room a few minutes later. She didn’t wake when Lexa kissed her forehead before sitting back in the chair by her bed. And she didn’t wake when Lexa rubbed circles into her hand.

Instead the nightmares woke her.

**-Flashback-**

_Clarke watched Lexa run into battle just outside the mountain._

_Lincoln stayed with her to keep her safe because Lexa had to leave her. Once the guns had stopped firing she knew that Lexa had done it._

_She couldn’t wait any longer to get the door open. It had to be done now._

_She quickly shouted out some commands to nearby warriors._

_They didn’t even hesitate to carry out the orders._

_It took them a couple of minutes to get the door open but once it was the first wave of grounders ran into the mountain to get their people._

_Clarke ran towards to where they were keeping the Sky People._

_Her people._

_Lincoln ran towards Bellamy. Towards Octavia and the Reaper tunnels. It was all going so well. The Grounders made it to level 5 and captured all of the ‘innocents’. They wouldn’t all be killed. Just the monsters hiding away in the mountain. However for all Clarke knew Lexa could be lying on the ground dead from the bullets that were being fired from the mountain men that had had the bone marrow treatment._

_Clarke could hear the drilling in the distance. The screams were coming from Raven. How much more could that girl go through? Clarke knew that she needed to get there quicker so she picked up her pace, the grounders around her easily kept up._

_They all pulled out their weapons when they barged through the door. The screams now came from the monsters mouths. Clarke looked around the room. Her mum, Kane, Miller, Harper…..and so many more were being inhumanely hung up._

_But Clarke wasn’t looking for them._

_She was looking for Cage._

_Clarke realised quickly that he had slipped out of the room earlier._

_Clarke found herself running through the tunnels that she and Anya had escaped through._

_She was determined to kill the monster of the mountain._

_Clarke was so focused she didn’t notice Cage appear from the shadows and hit her in the head with the butt of the gun. Clarke fell forward into the dirt. Pain seared through her with a terrible intensity.But Cage didn’t leave her lying in the dirt.No he dragged her to her feet and put the gun to her head. The cold metal was a reminder that she was probably going to die at some point that evening. She felt Cage push her down the tunnel. Clarke was in an agonizing amount of pain. The head injury wouldn’t be fixed easily even if she could make it out of the situation._

_But Cage wasn’t alone._

_She could just about see the reapers through her blurred vision. With the reapers there protecting Cage she’d have no chance to escape on her own._

_Suddenly Clarke could hear familiar voices calling her name._

_Lincoln. Bellamy. They came for her._

_Clarke could hear water and feel fresh air on her face. She was near where she and Anya jumped. A clash of swords disrupted her thoughts. She turned her head and saw a brunette beauty fight alongside two male figures. Cage kept pushing her backwards until she was at the edge of the tunnel. If she stepped backwards then she would fall to her death. Clarke heard Cage growl in her ear before he pushed her to her death. She was the girl who fell from the sky to only fall to her death._

_She hit the water and it all went black._

**-End of flashback-**

Lexa could see Clarke shaking and hear her screaming, but was unable to calm her. She knew that the blonde girl was reliving the night Cage pushed her over the edge.

** -Flashback-  **

_After Cage pushed Clarke she threw a knife into his shoulder so he could have the slow death later. He was going to pay for this._

_She saw Bellamy drive a sword into a reaper to only have one plunged into his back._

_She saw Lincoln turn around and fall to the floor with an axe sticking out of his head._

_Lexa had to push all of the deaths to the back of her mind for a moment._

_So she fought._

_She stabbed, beheaded and cut through her enemies._

_Lexa didn't feel the pain when her arm gets cut by the reaper in front of her. She only feels the pain for Clarke._

_Lexa notices Cage running down the tunnel only what he doesn’t realize is that he is running straight into more of her people. He won’t see tomorrow._

_As soon as the reinforcements arrive she’s running over the edge. She will save Clarke. She isn’t scared when she reaches the water._

_Lexa spends the next minute frantically searching for Clarke. And once she does she never lets go._

_Lexa pulled Clarke through the water determined to not let the girl she loves die._

** -End of flashback-  **

Lexa started to hear Clarke call her name in her sleep. Lexa felt useless; she wanted to help but she didn’t know how.

“I’m here Clarke. I’ll always be here.” Lexa comforted Clarke the best she could while she was having the nightmares.

Clarke woke up from the nightmare with tears flowing down her face like it was a river.Clarke began to panic not realizing where she was.

Lexa immediately went to comfort Clarke by putting her arms around her. She whispered in Clarke’s ear saying that she was here now and isn’t going anywhere.

“Thank you.” Lexa says before kissing Clarke’s forehead.

“For what?” Clarke looks up at Lexa confused.

“For not dying.”

Clarke is so full of emotion that she can’t find any words to express how she feels in that moment. So she does the alternative. She kisses Lexa. Clarke goes to pull away just in case Lexa didn’t want this, but Lexa pulls Clarke back in intensifying the kiss. Lexa’s hands cup either side of Clarke face while Clarkes hand rest on Lexa’s waist.

When the kiss ends they are both breathless. The silence isn’t awkward, in fact they both find it very comfortable. Lexa hadn’t been this close to anyone for years. After Costia’s death she pushed everyone away. Including her family. She knew that she would have to open up to Clarke about her past but this was neither the time nor the place.

Lexa brushes her thumb against Clarke’s face and says. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

Clarke nods and asks Lexa to help her out of the bed. Luckily Clarke didn’t have to ask Lexa to help dress her because she accidentally fell asleep in her new clothes earlier that day. _Wow has this all been really been one day?_

They walked down the cold corridors silently enjoying each other’s company.

When the fresh air hit Clarke’s face for months it reminded her of when she first landed on Earth. They had no worries when they first landed. Then they discovered that they weren’t alone and it all went to shit. She killed 300 people to protect hers. Then she had to escape Mountain weather-luckily she had Anya with her. Although she and Anya fought each other, they came to a mutual understanding- they had to work together to save their people. Anya managed to persuade Lexa into having a meeting with Clarke. After that the two have been by each other’s sides.

The first thing Clarke noticed on people’s faces was happiness. They didn’t look starved either, in fact they looked better fed than they were on the Ark.

“Everything has changed.” Clarke said as she looked up at Lexa.

“I haven’t Clarke. Come on let me show you around.”

Lexa first showed Clarke the training ground. Clarke could see two people in the centre of the training ground. Clarke could just about tell that it was Octavia standing over miller who was lying in the dirt with blood covering his face. Octavia just looked at him, muttered something to herself and walked off in the direction of Raven’s workshop. Miller got up and walked towards the Ark for medical attention glaring at anyone who looked at him.

“We should probably go check on Octavia Clarke. “This surprised Clarke since Lexa did try and kill Octavia after the missile. “Me and Octavia have become friends.” Lexa said to clear up any confusion. Clarke nodded in understanding and gestured for Lexa to lead the way. On the way to the workshop people stopped and hugged Clarke- which started to make her feel a bit overwhelmed. Lexa sensed this so she reclaimed Clarke’s hand and laced their fingers together. They walked hand in hand ignoring any lingering looks on them. They still had much to talk about, but they knew that things could only get better.

It was strange for Clarke. For her, yesterday she had just been attacked by Cage and thrown off that bloody dam, when in reality that was months ago. She didn’t want to believe that Lincoln and Bellamy were dead but she remembered them being attacked by reapers while they were trying to get to her before Cage attacked her and managed to push her off the dam. This time nobody was there to drag her out of the water. _How am I still alive? Who saved me?_

Once Lexa and Clarke made it to the workshop Lexa stopped them and said softly, “I can wait outside if you’d like to go in alone.”

Clarke only shook her head and said, “No, I’d like you to come in with me.”

Lexa nodded in reply and held the door open for Clarke allowing the blonde to go inside first. The workshop had completely changed since the last time she was in there. It was basically a blacksmiths now. New weapons sat in one corner waiting to be claimed and tools were scattered around the room. Octavia and Raven sat on the table that was in the far corner of the room. Neither of the girls had noticed Lexa and Clarke walk in yet. Clarke was unsure on how to proceed because the last time the two spoke to each other Octavia had said that she wanted nothing to do with her again.

“Hey O.” Clarke said with a smile on her face.

Octavia looked up at the blonde and returned the smile. “Hey I’m glad you’re up from your little nap Clarke.” Octavia continued smiling and added, “I did miss you by the way.”

“Of course you missed me, I’m awesome.” Clarke heard Lexa chuckle next to her. Clarke had never heard a sweeter sound so she decided there and then that she would always try and make Lexa laugh and smile.

Lexa and Clarke walked over to the two brunettes and sat on the chairs in front of them.

“Well I’m glad someone thinks you’re awesome Clarke.” Raven said in a teasing manner. “Seriously though Clarke I’m glad you’re back, commander heart eyes over here was starting to run out of excuses to come visit you.”

Clarke turned round and looked at Lexa who was blushing furiously. “Is that true Lexa?” Clarke said nudging the girls’ shoulders.

“Hell yeah it’s true.” Octavia said laughing.

“Omg if I have to sit through one more meeting about the importance of rationing and preserving food I will flip.” Raven said with although a teasing tone she was defiantly serious about what she said.

Although the talk between the group was as light as it could be Clarke knew that she needed to talk to Octavia about what happened outside with Miller in the training grounds. Clarke knew that grounder training was rough but Octavia looked out of control.

“O what happened out there just now?” Clarke asked softly. Raven put an arm around Octavia knowing that she would need comfort.

“When I train all I see is red. It happens to any one that I attempt to train with. I-I just want to s-see m-my brother again. I-I want to see Lincoln again, just one more time.” Octavia started sobbing quietly. “And then you were gone Clarke. You were there in that room, but we couldn’t reach you and I needed you so much.”

Lexa subconsciously grabbed Clarkes hand to hold and started rubbing circles into it.

“But you’re here now. Maybe things can get better.” Octavia said in a whisper.

“Things will improve O, I promise.” Clarke said hopeful that she wasn't lying to the distressed girl in front of her.

“So what are the two of you gonna do about your relationship?” Raven said trying to pick the mood back up. “I mean are ya gonna tell people cause you’re not great at hiding it if that’s what your trying to do.”

Lexa looked around the room attempting to hide her blush.

“Aww look at commander heart eyes getting flustered.” Octavia said wiping the tears from her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this flustered since that time I caught you telling Clarke stories while she was in her coma.”

While Raven at Octavia were laughing at Lexa’s expense, Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand. “Maybe you can tell me that story now that I’m fully awake Lex.” Clarke said with a wink.

Octavia and Raven continued laughing at the nickname that Clarke had come up with. The four of them sat around talking for hours, catching up on everything and anything. They eventually ventured out to only return with food. After they ate Clarke realized how tired she was and excused herself from her friends so that she could collapse on her bed and sleep.

Lexa walked her back to the medical ward where Clarke would be staying until her mum discharges her. Lexa had informed Clarke that she had to return to TonDC to sort out a minor outlaw problem. Clarke could tell that there was more to it than that but didn’t say anything. She didn’t want Lexa to go back to TonDC so soon but she knew that Lexa was the commander of 12 clans which meant that she is busy a majority of the time. Honestly Clarke thought it was amazing that Lexa had visited so often while she was in her coma. While Octavia and Raven said that the meetings were excuses to see her, Lexa had dismissed the fact that they were excuses but said that seeing her made Lexa sort out meetings sooner than she would normally.

Clarke knew that Lexa was going to visit as much as she could. Once she was better Clarke was going to stay in TonDC. Although she wanted to stay with her friends she never liked the Ark’s claustrophobic corridors and rooms. She liked them even less after her time spent outside. When she was outside she felt free. She could feel the wind against her skin. Rain would run down her face and cool her down. Yes there was a lot more dangers down on Earth but it also let her come alive. In space she dreamed of running through the woods-to feel free and now she was here she wanted to live.

The first few months on the ground they were at war, first against the grounders and then their actual enemy the Mountain Men. After hearing of the peace that they created after the Mountain was destroyed she wanted see more of it. She wanted to experience the world to its full potential.

It would take time to heal fully but Clarke hoped that she would heal quickly because all she wanted to do was leave with Lexa. Clarke was, however happy that she’d be spending time with her friends before she left them. She didn’t expect Octavia to be so welcoming today so when Octavia greeted her earlier that day like they were still friends she was happy.

Clarke continued to think about the events of the day before she eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa fixes some of her problems
> 
> Abby makes some problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics are thoughts or Trigedasleng
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I am welcome to any prompts :)

Lexa felt guilty for leaving Clarke so soon after she had woken but she was the commander first. She wanted nothing more than to just turn her horse around and gallop into the sunset with Clarke. However that was the fool in her dreaming. It was her weakness dreaming. She was weak for Clarke and people had started to notice. Dangerous people. Lexa couldn't allow herself to worry about them at the moment, not when she had some outlaws to deal with. She had to be the commander first.

The outlaws were a group of warriors who had deserted after she announced the alliance to the Sky People. They didn't want to fight alongside outsiders who had killed so many of their people. More left when the Sky People became the 13th Clan. They started raiding villages on the outskirts of Trikru land. They stole livestock, burned homes down, killed men, women and children. She wouldn't stand for this any longer. She would do anything to protect her people.

As she rode through TonDC on her horse she was greeted by the sounds of happy people. After all she was partially responsible for the longest peace that they had ever known since the bombs devastated the Earth. Lexa gracefully got off her horse and walked into the war tent to start the meeting. Even though it was now night she still had responsibilities.

She was quickly getting fed up of the bickering that filled the tent so she raised her right hand up to silence them all.

" _This will not stand any longer generals. Choose the best warriors and tell them we'll ride out at first light. Understood_ " They all immediately nodded happy that something was being done about the problem at hand and left to do their duty.

Except for Indra.

Lexa looked round at Indra and said “ _Speak true Indra._ "

" _How is Clarke commander?_ " Indra asked with no emotion on her face.

_"She's alive."_

_"Will I be seeing her around camp soon?"_

_"No she needs to heal before she can leave Arkadia."_

Indra looked like she was going to speak again but decided against it and instead left the tent.

Lexa was worried that Clarke wouldn't be able to heal. She knew that it was ridiculous to think that especially after her mum brought her back from the brink of death. But she felt so much love for the girl that she couldn't help but worry. She was glad that she had her friends around her to help at least.

Lexa stripped herself free from her armour and collapsed on her bed to sleep for a few hours.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven was furious.

She turned up for work that morning to be told that she was no longer allowed to leave the camp. She was no longer allowed to work. She felt useless. Ever since her leg got damaged knowing that she could still be of use and help around the camp helped her move forward a little bit with life but now she had no job she felt worthless.

Raven knew exactly who to blame for this so she decided to pay her a visit.

When she got there she found Abby standing in the middle of the medical ward. There were others in the room but she didn't care who saw this. Her situation was common news anyway.

"What the hell Abby." Raven said angrily.

"Calm down. I know that you're upset-"

"Upset. I just showed up for work and found out that you fired me."

"I don't fire people." Abby said attempting to calm Raven down.

She failed.

"Not clearing me medically is the same damn thing."

"C'mon lets go somewhere else and talk about this"

"There is nothing to talk about all I want is my job back" Tears started to form in Raven's eyes.

“You’ll never be able to do that job again but don’t worry we’ll find a way for you to be useful.’

Raven looked up at Abby with disgust on her face and walked away to drink the day away instead. Clearly she wasn't needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa woke up before light filled the sky so that she could prepare for the battle that she faced today. She grabbed her light armour on and grabbed her knives and swords. She could get other people to put the armour on her but Costia used to do that for her and it didn’t feel right for someone else to do it for her. After putting her armour on Lexa walked over to a box in the corner of and opened it. Inside was her war paint among other things. She took it out of the box and started to apply it to her face without the need of a mirror as she had done this countless times before battle and meetings where she needed to show her strength.

Lexa walked out of her tent to the horses and prepared for the short trip. Other warriors who were joining her in the fight did the same alongside her. Indra would be coming as well.

Once they were all done with that they got a light breakfast before leaving on the journey. There was no need to talk because they had prepared for battles like this countless times.

 

In the meeting the previous day they decided that there were to be no survivors. Not only did they abandon their people and committed treason they slaughtered people and stole from them.

Blood must have blood.

Lexa rode alone in front of her warriors.

Her thoughts kept on turning back to Clarke.

However, Lexa knew that if she went into the battle distracted she would get injured. Lexa couldn’t allow herself to be weak so she gestured for Indra to come ride alongside her. She may as well go over the battle plan.

When they were half a candle mark away from the enemies’ camp they got off their horses to complete the journey on foot. Lexa didn’t like running danger head first as it gets people killed. Instead they’d be stealthy and use the trees.

They tied their horses and start climbing trees.

The scouts reported that the outlaws were constantly moving and often stayed in the woods out of sight. They didn’t carry much with them which is why they raided the villages.

They chose the villages on the outskirts of Trikru territory because they were smart and knew that Lexa wouldn’t find out what they were doing until they were doing it. Lexa would have dealt with them sooner but they left in the middle of the night without warning. She then couldn’t go after them because she couldn’t risk being seen as weak in front of the Sky People and then they had the Mountain to deal with. After the battle she sent scouts out to find them so she could get rid of the threat that threatened her people. It took longer than she had liked but they eventually got a location for them. Now that she knew where they were she could deal with them.

Lexa and the other warriors jumped from tree to tree. When they got closer to the camp they spread out so that they could surround them and make sure that no one escapes. There were about a dozen tents in the woods which meant there were probably around 20 enemies within them. 

Lexa noticed that some of them were on patrol. They would be the first to die. She raised her right arm into the air and dropped it. Arrows hit their targets from every direction. About 6 men dropped to the ground with arrows sticking out of them. 

Lexa than quickly climbed out of the trees and ran towards the tents silently.

The plan was simple they would cut a hole inside the back of the tent and kill everyone inside. There would be no mercy.

When Lexa reached the tent in front of her she pulled out her knife and cut a hole down the side. She then proceeded to crawl into the tent. Once inside she unsheathed her sword and beheaded the man inside who had turned round at the noise she made getting into the tent. 

The inside of the tent was relatively empty. She looked round to see if there was anything taking back with her as her people always needed supplies. Other than the man’s spare clothing and weapons there wasn’t much inside. Outside the tent she heard Indra calling for her urgently. She was just about to leave the tent when she noticed a black journal resting on the top of a box. Lexa walked over to the corner of the tent where it was and picked it up to inspect it. She opened the journal and immediately recognized the handwriting inside. Before Lexa had a chance to read it Indra came rushing into the tent. 

“ _Commander there is something you need to see at once_.” Lexa turned round to look at Indra and nodded before she followed her out of the tent towards whatever it was that Indra wanted to show her.

Indra walked towards a tent in the centre of the camp and gestured for Lexa to enter. Lexa walked in slowly not knowing what to expect. She just hoped it wasn’t bad.

When she stepped fully into the tent Lexa gasped in surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

After Raven stormed out of the medical ward she walked directly towards the bar. She tried to ignore the looks of sympathy that strangers would send in her direction but she had had enough of it. This had gone on for months now. Ever since she was told her leg would never heal properly people had been looking at her differently. Before the accident, before she was on the ground people respected her now they just pitied her. But she didn’t want their pity, she just wanted to be left alone and allowed to work. She wanted her life to have meaning.

Raven walked past people getting on with their daily lives and got angrier and angrier. What had she done to deserve this fate? She tried to keep going and not notice the whispers and the silent conversations going on around her but they filled her head and blocked her own thought. It was getting too much for her so she just stopped and collapsed onto her knees in the middle of the dirt path and cried silent tears.

Raven felt people around her walking past. They now avoided looking at her. They didn’t care. Nobody cares.

She heard her name being called in the distance but it no longer matter she just wanted to be left alone in the dirt.

A body collided into her from behind and she felt arms being wrapped around her like a protective little body. A sweet voice whispered empty promises into her neck. She continued weeping for what seemed like hours when the person behind her got up walked in front of her and put her hand in front of her to grab.

“Please Raven I can’t lose you as well.”

Raven looked up at the girl in front of her and shook her head.

The girl dropped down to her knees so that she was at the same level as Raven again. She gently placed her hands on Raven and said, “I will not lose you Raven. You need to fight.”

“I have been fighting for so long now and it’s just pointless.” Raven’s voice started cracking halfway through because she was crying so much.

“It’s not pointless. Please Ray I need you.”

Raven lifted her head that was staring intently at the ground and found her eyes staring into Octavia’s.

“I’ll do it for you O. You and Clarke but I can’t promise anything and neither should you.”

Octavia nodded and stood up again and put her hand out for Raven once more to accept. This time Raven took the hand instantly. Once she was on her feet again she pulled Octavia into a tight hug not wanting to ever let go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Can you guess what is in that tent?
> 
> Clarke will be in the next chapter btw :)
> 
> Updates probably won't be this quick all the time but I needed a break from my college work


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, you would've had it sooner but one of my teachers decided to give me another essay to do last week. Don't forget to comment if you enjoy it :)

Lexa couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into the tent. This couldn’t be real. It was impossible. Lexa adverted her eyes from the women in front of her trying to cover up her emotions. The women was badly bruised. She had been beaten multiple times. Lexa felt like it was her fault.

“ _I thought you were dead_.” Lexa said heartbroken. “ _I was told you died on the journey to Polis_.”

“ _It takes more than that to kill me Alexandria_.” The women said with a smile in her voice.

Lexa’s green eyes met with the women’s bright green eyes that were full of life. How could she look half dead but be so full of life. There were cuts along her arms that were put there purposely. She had been tortured for days. Why they kept alive for so long she would never understand but she was grateful nonetheless.

“ _This should never have happened to you Lucina. I’m sorry_.”

Lexa had sent Lucina away approximately four months ago when the Sky People blew up the bridge. To keep her sister safe she sent her away to stay in Polis but she never made it. She was reported to missing and therefore assumed dead. As the Commander Lexa had been unable to mourn for the deaths of so many. As the Commander she was unable to go looking for her sister. If she lived a normal life she would’ve been able to keep the ones she loved alive and safe. Lexa thought she was doing the right thing in sending her away while she dealt with the Sky People but she made a grave mistake she should’ve kept her with her. Lexa couldn’t get over the fact that her older sister was standing there in front of her alive, injured but alive.  It had been months since the day Lexa sent her away.

Lucina got up from the chair she was resting on and limped over to Lexa.

“ _This is not your fault. You were doing what you thought was best at the time_.”

Lexa nodded in defeat at her sister and said, “ _We need to get your injuries looked over_.”

“ _Ok then lets go sis_.” Lexa smiled at her sister happy that someone else that she cared about was still alive.

Lexa told her sister to stay in the tent while she told the warriors to gather the horses and meet back here so that Lucina didn’t have to waste energy and walk to the horses. She didn’t know if it was wise to bring Lucina to the Sky People camp however she knew that she needed their medical expertise. If they could save Clarke they could do anything. It would hurt for Lucina to ride back on a horse but it was better than walking the whole way.  Lexa decided that Indra would go back to TonDC with the other warriors while she and Lucina went to Arkadia. As there was peace at the moment she had slightly more freedom than during times of war. This was the longest peace they had known since the bombs. Things could only get better.

Lexa went back into the tent to tell Lucina where they were going.

“ _We’ll be traveling back to Arkadia Lucina so that your injuries can be treated there._ ”

Lucina looked at Lexa with a confused face. She clearly didn’t know what had happened since she left. No since she sent her away.

“ _Arkadia_?” Lucina said unsure what to make of it.

“ _The Sky People’s camp-_ “

Before Lexa could clear up the confusion Lucina cut her off, “ _Have you lost your mind? You sent me away because they were dangerous. Why would we go there willingly?_ ” Lucina sounded angry and was clearly in pain as she agitated her wounds.

“ _A lot has happened in your absence but you need to trust me._ ” Lexa said attempting to calm her sister down.

“ _No you need to listen to me Lexa_ -“

“ _I don’t have to listen to anyone_.” Lexa growled.

Lucina flinched at the statement and backed away from Lexa who stood in front of her fuming. Lexa immediately regretted what she said but she was fed up of people second guessing her. She walked up to Lucina but she only stepped backwards keeping the distance between them.

Outside the tent Lexa heard horses galloping towards them. It was time to go.

“ _We need to leave now._ ” Lexa said softly, looking away from her sister.

Lucina knows that she doesn’t have a choice in the matter so she pushes past Lexa to get ready to leave outside. Lexa clenched her fist and follows her sister outside.

The journey to Arkadia was slow and quiet. The two didn’t talk the whole way there. Lexa wanted to explain everything to Lucina once they got to Arkadia.  Although Lucina’s injuries weren’t life threatening there were still a lot of them and Lexa didn’t want to take any risks.

There were dozens of cut along her arms. Her clothes were covered in spots of red which indicated that she had injuries all over her body.

 

 

Raven and Octavia walked towards the medical centre to keep Clarke company. They spoke briefly about why Raven was upset and was happy that Octavia didn’t push too much.  People continued to stare but every time someone did Octavia sent them death glares.  Raven was glad that Octavia was there for her in anyway but she couldn’t always be by her side.

When they reached Clarke’s room they had to creep in because Clarke was resting.

They were both beyond ecstatic that they had their friend back but they were worried that they would lose her because everyone that they got close to either left or died. They both felt cursed.

Wick had left Raven because apparently her couldn’t care for Raven well enough and decided to leave her instead before things got too serious.

Octavia had lost her brother and boyfriend in one night while they were trying to save Clarke. She did blame Clarke for a while and even wished her dead at one point. When Clarke didn’t wake up she blamed herself for wishing her to be dead.

Raven and Octavia sat in silence in the chairs by Clarke’s bed. They sat like that for around 10 minutes until Clarke started struggling to breath in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. Raven looked at Octavia with panic in her face. She didn’t know what to do.

Octavia jumped up from her bed almost instantly to be by the blonde’s side. She grabbed Clarke’s hand, letting her know that she wasn’t alone. It seemed to calm her for a few seconds before she started calling Lexa’s name.

Because Clarke had been yelling, Abby ran into the room and started talking to Clarke softly trying to wake the young girl.

Clarke suddenly jumped up gasping for breath.

Octavia, knowing that Clarke wouldn’t want to be overwhelmed, moved back to the chair that she was on when they first came into the room.

Abby left after a few minutes after making sure that Clarke was ok.

Raven kept staring at Clarke worried that she would be disappear if she looked away.

“Raven I’m okay now. It was just a nightmare.” Clarke said softly.

Octavia laced her fingers with Raven’s and said, “Clarke’s fine Raven. She’s ok.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you if you’re ok Clarke,” Raven said in a joking manner trying to bring the mood up. They all needed it after the day they had.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders in response and said, “It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about honestly.” Clarke hoped they didn’t’ ask her what it was about. It would be too painful to talk about. “Anyway guys you need to fill me in on all the gossip I’ve missed the last few months.”

“Well you missed Lexa being her usual stoic, brooding self. Monty and Miller finally hooked up,” Clarke grinned at that before Raven continued,” Indra and Kane have somehow become best friends and I suppose that is basically it. I mean I haven’t really kept tabs on everyone.”

Octavia chipped in and said, “Lexa actually helped me with training when she came sometimes.”

“Bet she went easy on you O.” Clarke teased.

Octavia pretended to look offended and said, “Hey I only fell in the mud a few times!”

”O you literally get a black eye every time you train with her.” Raven said in an equally teasing manner.

The trio forgot about their individual problems for the time being and continued teasing each other throughout the afternoon.

 

Lexa and Lucina were around less than half a candle mark from Arkadia when Lexa broke the silence.

“ _They helped defeat the Mountain Men_.” Lexa paused for a moment before continuing,” _I trust them Lucina.”_

Lucina, being Lexa’s sister, knew that she didn’t trust people very often which meant the Sky people had good intentions. However being the cautious person she was Lucina would still be on guard during their time in Arkadia.

“ _Fine if you trust them I can try and get along._ ”

Lexa knew this was the most she’d get from her sister so she didn’t argue anymore and instead settled in the comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

As Lexa got closer to the gates she had to stop herself from showing her excitement as she would be able to see Clarke once more. It had been over a day since she had last seen Clarke, but now that the blonde was awake it would be much harder for her to part ways, even for a little while.

The gate swung open instantly when they were close enough for the guards were close enough for them to recognize her. Lexa felt her sister stiffen up obviously she was anxious about going into camp.

Once inside the camp Lexa gracefully got off her horse and proceeded to help her sister off who could barely get on the horse in the first place.

The guard who was on duty walked up to Lexa nervously and asked why she was here.

“I am in need of Abby’s healing skills.”

The guard nodded and said that Abby could be found in the Medical ward. The guard said he’d radio in to warn Abby that she was on her way over. Lexa thanked the guard and instructed Lucina to follow her and to stay close while they walked over.

Lots of people looked at Lexa with curiosity and worry, but Lexa just chose to ignore them and focus on getting to Abby. Lucina was barely able to walk by this point but refused any kind of help Lexa tried to give her. When they arrived Lucina was close to collapsing.

 Once they were inside Abby directed them to a private room next to Clarke’s. Lucina was reluctant to show Abby her injuries but after from some persuasion from Lexa Lucina agreed to be looked at.

Abby was curious about the women Lexa brought in. She had green eyes that were almost as bright as Lexa’s. Her hair was a similar shade to Lexa but she wore it differently as she had one side shaved and the other was braided. She was clearly a beautiful women even when injured. Abby really wanted to ask who the women was but due to Lexa’s position as commander it might be inappropriate to ask outright.

“Ok I’m afraid to tell you that you’re gonna have to stay here for a little while to heal up.” Abby said in complete doctor mode.

Lucina was about to argue and say that she’s fine and can leave but Lexa cuts her off instead.

“Lucina you will stay here.”

“You don’t command me Lexa.” Lucina snapped.

“Enough.” Lexa shouted forgetting that Abby was still in the room. “You will stay here.”

“And what if I leave.”

“You won’t.” Lexa said simply before walking out of the room.

Lucina sat on the bed thinking about what she should do. The Sky People hadn’t shown any signs of aggression towards her. Yet.  There was plenty of time for them mess everything up. Before Lucina could continue thinking about her decision she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found herself looking at the doctor who had been treating her.

“You can trust us.” The women said sincerely.

“I trust nobody.”

“You seem to trust the Commander.” The women reminded.

“She’s all I have left.” Lucina whispered.

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts but if you need someone to talk to just ask for Abby Griffin.”

Lucina nodded in response and watched Abby leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've gotten this chapter out sooner but my psychology teacher decided to spring a test on us in the same week I needed to do my English essay. The good thing is I have about 2 or so weeks until Easter break so I'll be able to get a lot more done :) I still haven't gotten over the last episode with Lexa in. I really annoyed me I'd just come out to my mum on the phone at college(yeah I know I'm a coward) and then because I was scared of going back home I sneaked in and went in my room to watch 3x7 which I didn't have time to watch before college. I was beyond upset when the horrible incident happened and then after about 5 minutes after I finished watching it my mum called me downstairs to talk(apparently I'm not the ninja I thought I was when I sneaked in). The talk went well thankfully.
> 
> Anyway sorry about the rant but I needed to get this out somewhere. Enjoy the chapter guys :)

Lexa found herself sitting on a chair in her tent that she kept in Arkadia. She was nervous about seeing Clarke again. Although she loved the women she knew it’d be dangerous to be with her. She didn’t want anyone else to die because they were close to her. Anya was almost lost forever in the Mountain. She almost her sister as well because she sent her away. Clarke was stuck in a room for months, in those months Lexa didn’t know if she would ever wake up but she did and now she was unsure of what to do. Seeing her sister in pain made her want to protect those close to her more even if that meant leaving them.

Lexa was also worried about how she was going to explain everything that happened while she was gone.

300 warriors burnt alive. She didn’t blame Clarke because they were at war with each other but that didn’t make it any less difficult.

18 villages killed by a single man with a gun.

250 people killed in TonDC.

Dozens died in the battle as well by the Mountains weapons.

She would also have to explain Lincoln’s death. They both grew up training with Lincoln. They would spar together constantly pushing each other.

Once, when she was young, Lincoln and Lucina saved her from some wolves. She stupidly went hunting on her own in wolf territory to kill a wolf and bring it back for Costia. All she returned with was a new scar down her back and broken pride. But the two of them told Anya that it was their idea as they thought she had been punished enough for her actions. Anya knew straight away that they were lying and was happy that she owned up to her own mistakes without any prompting. The memory made her smile but reminded her that things would never be that simple for her.

Love is weakness.

That’s all she had known for so long. Everyone that she had loved had died. Had left. Maybe a Commander isn’t meant to have love. After all everyone that she has cared for has either died or been hurt because of her. Lexa knew that she would need to talk to Clarke she needed to understand.

“Commander may I talk to you?” Octavia asked bravely from outside of the tent. Her and the Commander had made a tentative relationship so Octavia was slightly worried about the risk that she was about to take.

“Enter.” Lexa said simply. She didn’t want to talk to Octavia at this moment but she knew Octavia would come back later so it was better to get the conversation out of the way sooner rather than later.

Octavia walked inside and sat down on the chair opposite Lexa.

“I heard from Abby that you were here. She said you came with someone.”

“Why are you here Octavia?” Lexa asked wanting the conversation to be over so she could talk to Clarke.

“Don’t break my best friend’s heart.”

Lexa stood up from her chair and started pacing. She stopped looked back at Octavia and said, “I need to protect her.”

“From what?” Octavia questioned.

“From me. It is too dangerous to be close to me…I don’t want her to die because of me.” Lexa said mainly to herself. She wanted nothing more than to be with her. To take her Polis and enjoy life in the tower. She wanted to treat her with gifts from the markets. She wanted to love the blonde but she was conflicted.

“Don’t you dare use that excuse-“Octavia said angrily.

“Get out.” Lexa furiously said.  She wanted to hurt Octavia in that moment but she knew on some level the brunette was right.

Octavia got up from her chair but walked towards Lexa instead of leaving the tent.

“Everything on Earth is dangerous. People die all the time that’s why we need to grab life when it’s right in front of us. I know you’re scared-“

“I’m not scared. I-I just don’t want to see her hurt.” Lexa said defeated.

“Then you better go see her and say that you love her. All she wants is you.” Octavia said gently. She didn’t know Lexa’s past but she knew that life on the ground was tough and you can lose everything if you’re not careful.

Lexa nodded, “You are right Octavia.” Octavia rolled her eyes like that was an obvious fact. “I will go visit her shortly.” Octavia, happy with her win, smiled at Lexa and left the tent.

Lexa thought back to her and Clarke’s first kiss and when Clarke said life should be more about survival.

Maybe she was right.

 

Lucina sat on the chair by the window looking at the camp that she was stuck in. She was stuck because she wouldn’t leave her sister. Not again.

The Sky People were strange. They were loud and obnoxious people who did nothing but shout at each other and get as little work done as possible. If she could leave she would but she needed to stop her sister from doing anything stupid. 

The walls around her were grey and depressing. There was no colour. No light. If she were in Polis she would have light coming from beautiful candles that were in every room except the dungeons. Criminals didn’t deserve to see the light.

Lucina continued watching the Sky People for possible weaknesses until a muffled scream was made in the room adjacent to hers.

Being the inquisitive person she was Lucina decided instantly to find out what was going on.

What she didn’t expect a blonde girl trembling in her sleep. Clearly she was suffering from nightmares. Nor did she expect was the girl to call her sisters name.

“Lexa…p-please don’t leave…”

Lucina continued to study the young women not knowing whether to comfort her or to leave her. Suddenly the girl shot up from her nightmare and clutched the bed from both sides until her knuckles turned white. The girl didn’t seem to notice her presence left so Lucina decided to introduce herself.

“How do you know Lexa?” Lucina demanded wanting to know who this girl was and why she was calling her sisters name in her sleep.

“I-I helped her defeat the mountain.” Clarke was scared. She didn’t know who the women was. She looked similar to Lexa for reasons unknown but she seemed a bit older. Clarke released her grip on the bed and sat up so that she could talk to the stranger properly. She knew that she wasn’t a sky person because she was wearing grounder clothes and had injuries. According to Octavia and Raven her mother allows grounders inside who are seeking medical attention as it was one of the few things they could offer to the Coalition. 

Lucina was surprised that this weak and ill girl could help defeat such a formidable foe. She opened her mouth to ask another question when the door opened behind her.

“Why you are interrogating Clarke.” Lexa said behind Lucina before walking over to Clarke to stand by the girl. Lucina noticed the two shared a small smile before returning their attention to her.

“She wasn’t interrogating me Lexa she just came in here to er check up on me.” Clarke said shyly as she still wanting to hide her nightmares from everyone so that they didn’t worry.

Clarke had spent a majority of the afternoon with Octavia and Raven but after they left she tried to get some more rest before dinner. Her body was weak and she hated it. She wanted to go into the woods and forget everything. Well almost everything. She just wanted to forget all of the death and pain that she had gone through on the ground and on the Ark.

“She was screaming out your name Lexa and I simply wanted answers.” Lucina plainly stated not caring for the fact that the blonde girl was trying to hide her nightmares.

Lexa, who was at Clarkes side, struggled to hide her emotions from her sister.  She knew she would need to tell her sister but she still needed to know about what had happened in the time she was away.

Clarke noticed Lexa’s internal struggles so she tried to remain calm and not show how she scared she was of this stranger who looked suspiciously similar to Lexa.  

“How often do you have these nightmares Clarke?” Lexa asked softly.

“This is the second I’ve had.” Clarke said lying not mentioning that this was the second today. If it happened consistently she might consider telling someone but she already felt useless and didn’t want help constantly. She wanted to be strong again. In her mind that was the only way Lexa would love her.

Lucina was confused and annoyed before entering the Sky People’s camp and now she felt like she was going to burst at any moment. She needed answers and she wanted them now.

“Lexa you need to tell me everything and that has happened.” Lucina said in a neutral tone.

Lexa nodded in understanding. She couldn’t imagine how frustrating it is for her sister.

“Clarke I will visit you later-“

“Actually Lexa I think it would be preferable for us to stay in here.” Lexa looked like she was going to argue when Lucina continued, “I need all of the facts Lexa. Please.” Lucina added softly.

“Lexa its ok she deserves to know.” Clarke was too tired for arguing and just wanted this done as soon as possible.

Clarke began the story from her side. She told them about her father and how he found a problem with the Ark and how she had been in isolation for months. She told them that she thought she was going to be floated.  She told them about the dropship and how she felt almost free for the first time when she was falling down from the space with the other delinquents.

Clarke explained to them that they were scared, happy and complete fools when they first landed and how the air was fresh and clean. There was no darkness surrounding them for they were on Earth where day and night fill the sky at different time. Lexa thought it was funny when Clarke told them about Octavia and how she went swimming and almost got killed by the monster in the water.

When it came to Clarke telling them about Jasper getting hit by the spear she didn’t spare any detail. It was getting increasingly difficult for her to talk about the early days because she had to explain her best friend’s death and how she killed Atom to save him from more pain.

Lexa remembered when Clarke first told her about her father and Wells and what her mother did and how Clarke hadn’t cried because she didn’t want to be seen as weak in front of her. This time however tears were streaming down her face like a never ending stream. Lexa decided to relieve Clarke and take over.

Lexa wanted to wait until later to tell Clarke about her relationship with Lucina so she skipped the part about telling Lucina to leave for Polis and instead starting from when Anya sent a messenger asking for guidance.  Lexa had to look away from Clarke when she said she had sent 300 warriors to kill them.

Lucina only spoke once and that was to thank Clarke for helping Anya escape Mount Weather with her.

It took them well past dinner to tell the fall story. Lucina was angry at Clarke at Lexa and the world for everything. However she was mainly angry at the stupid blonde who literally crashed down from space into their lives. 

Silence filled the room. It was unnatural. Outside they could hear some guards barking orders and children laughing. It was wrong. They shouldn’t be here. They should be in space or dead, they didn’t belong on Earth.

Lexa could see that Lucina was angry so she attempted to calm her. It didn’t work. She and her sister were always fighting about something but she hadn’t ever seen Lucina this furious…She hadn’t been this distraught since their parents death all those years ago.

When Lucina saw her sister slowly make her way across the room towards her she opened the door behind her and ran outside. Blaming Lexa and the stupid Sky person was the easy way out but she didn’t want to listen to their excuses any more.

As soon as her sister left the room Clarke reached for her hand preventing her from running after Lucina.

“It’s a lot to take in at once.” Clarke said in a calming tone.

While they kept all of the facts of the story true they missed certain things. Neither of them mentioned the kiss and their relationship. Clarke still had no idea it was Lexa that saved her by jumping into the water shortly after Clarke was pushed so she didn’t mention it and instead said Clarke had washed up on the bank where she was found soon after the battle plus the fact her sister wouldn’t be happy with her risking her life for one person.

“I know Clarke.” Snapped Lexa as she snatched her hand from Clarkes.

Clarke flinched at the reaction and adverted her eyes from Lexa.

Lexa immediately regretted her actions when she saw Clarke flinch at her words so she sat down on the chair next to Clarkes and softly brought Clarke’s right hand so she could place a small kiss on it.

“It’s complicated Clarke.” Lexa whispered as she laced her fingers around Clarkes enjoying being near the blonde, “I never thought I would see her again.” She added.

“Who is she Lexa?”

“Her name is Lucina and she is my sister.” Lexa said simply and honestly.

 

After her risky conversation with Lexa, Octavia strolled around the camp checking the fence for weaknesses. Although they were at peace Octavia thought that they should still have their guard up for people died when it came down. When people let their guard down too easily they were just asking to be hurt which is why Octavia took it upon herself to make sure everything was in order. For once in a really long time she was happy. Yes things were complicated still and yes things are still difficult but with Clarke back perhaps things could start improving and Commander broody could cheer up a bit. She owed a lot to Lexa surprisingly. The first time they spoke was because she walked in on Lexa talking to Clarke while she was in her coma. Lexa was telling Clarke a story that her mother used to tell her when she was young. She had stopped as soon as she noticed her and made her swear to never tell a living soul what she had been doing. That was the first time she knew Lexa had feelings for Clarke which is why earlier that day she spoke to Lexa about her feelings as she knew they were genuine. She decided shortly after that, that she wouldn’t tell Clarke that Lexa had considered breaking off their relationship so soon after finally getting together. She didn’t need any more heartache.

 

 After she and Octavia left Clarke to rest some more Raven made her way over to her room on the Ark. She wasn’t surprised when Octavia said to her that she needed to do something. Sometimes she needed space from everyone. But right now all she wanted was someone, anyone to talk to. She had nothing.

Raven sighed in relief as she collapsed on her bed thankful for the comfy bedding. The chair that she had sat on a majority of the afternoon was almost unbearable for her to sit on especially for long periods of time however she missed Clarke so she dealt with it.

There may have been some bad blood in their early relationship due to Finn but that wasn’t Clarke’s fault as she didn’t know that Finn wasn’t exactly single. Plus the fact that Clarke had killed Finn.

It didn’t take particularly long for Raven to get bored in her room so she decided to go for a little walk since she couldn’t go to work. She was beyond mad at Abby. All she wanted was to pull her weight she wanted to feel needed. She continued ignoring the stares as she wandered down the dirt path towards a spot on the edge of camp where she could collect her thoughts.

Someone had made a small but sturdy bench and put it here in this quiet spot in the small clearing. It was one of the only places in the camp where you could relax. Everyone was always running round, urgently trying to get their work done. The grounders constantly pointed out how loud they all were and she could see why. People round here argued almost constantly never agreeing on anything. At night the delinquents met up to spend the evenings together. They played random games and pulled pranks on one another. It was fun. Raven noticed that Octavia would normally wonder off at some point in the evening. She knew that O didn’t feel like she fit in and was struggling to keep her emotions intact.

Raven didn’t hear Octavia come towards her but she did see her. Knowing Octavia she had probably been making her way around the camps fences ensuring they were intact.

“Hey O.”

Octavia smiled when she saw Raven sitting on the bench. She still wore her red jacket even through it was slightly faded. The brunette looked tired and worn out like she hadn’t been sleeping but Octavia knew better than to ask the girl because if she wanted you to know something she would tell you.

“Hey Ray, it’s a nice surprise seeing you out here.” Octavia said as she sat down on the bench next to Raven.

“I fancied some fresh air.” Octavia knew that there was something bothering the girl but she didn’t want her head bitten off. Luckily Raven continued before she could ask what was wrong, “Abby got be fired O.” Raven said as a tear fell down her face. Octavia knew that her job was a way of distracting herself from everything that had happened since coming down to Earth. “I don’t know what to do now O.” Raven said honestly. Octavia noticed her shaking possibly from the cold or the fact that she was now crying so she pulled her into an embrace letting her friend know that she was there for her just like earlier in the morning. They didn't talk as there wasn't a need for words at this time. Raven needed comfort and she was getting that by just being near her friend who had been there for months. Raven had also been there for Octavia when Lincoln and Bellamy died. It took Octavia days before she would talk to anyone but somehow Raven had managed to break through the walls one by one.

They sat there for hours only moving to get dinner before returning to the bench to get some much needed respite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main plot will probably be introduced in the next couple of chapters but I wanted to develop the characters relationships beforehand :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but I still hope you enjoy it. I have the next 5 or so chapters planned so I'll write them when I have time.  
> Let me know what you think :)

 

“Her name is Lucina and she is my sister.”

Clarke was both shocked and confused but she was mainly happy. She was happy that someone else knew Lexa and not just the Commander.  She must have been staring at Lexa for a while because the next thing she knew she was apologizing to her.

“I’m sorry I-“

Clarke waved her arms round dramatically and said, “Woah Lex you don’t’ need to apologize for anything. You said yourself you never thought you’d see her again and honestly when have you had the time to tell me?”

“I suppose you’re right Clarke.” Lexa said chuckling quietly. Clarke knew straight away that she wanted to make Lexa laugh like that again. It was her new mission in life to make her happy in anyway. Even the thought of any type of happiness made Clarke feel almost overwhelmed but in good way. Even on the Ark where they were supposedly safe she was never completely happy never quite satisfied with the life they had but Earth had the potential to give Clarke what she always wanted.

A home.

 A purpose.

On the Ark their only purpose in life was to pass on knowledge so that one day when the Ark returned home they would be able to survive. How naïve they were. They didn’t have a faintest clue about life on Earth.

Clarke rolls her eyes in response and squeezes Lexa’s hand affectionately.  She felt tired and weak but Lexa needed her in this moment, rest could wait.

 “Would you like some food Clarke?” Lexa asked softly.

“Yeah that’d be great Lex thank you. “Clarke said with a smile.

“I won’t be long.” Lexa said before disappearing from the room.

Now that Lexa was gone she was suddenly overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the days that she had woken up. Not only did Lexa have family that is alive but Lexa was also with her in Camp J-no she was here in Arkadia. Clarke silently prayed that she would have time to adjust to everything before Earth threw something at them that threated the tentative peace that she hadn’t even experienced yet.

Eventually Clarke drifted off again exhausted from the day’s events. While it hadn’t been physically tiring reliving everything all in one day had been tough.

For a little while her rest wasn’t disturbed by nightmares but eventually they creeped back in to attack her in her most vulnerable position.

Lexa was carrying back two plates of food for her and Clarke to enjoy when she heard the strangled cry.

On the way to the food hall people stared at her cautiously obviously worried for their safety, however no one dared to approach her- they might be curious but they knew better than to go up to the Commander unless they had business with her.

As soon as she heard the cry she dropped the plates of food and ran back to Clarke. Guilt was all Lexa was feeling in this moment for she knew it had been difficult for Clarke to relive the pain she had been through since coming down to Earth.

Lexa clearly wasn’t the only one that heard Clarke’s nightmare as when she entered the room she saw Abby holding Clarke while she wept silently.

Lexa didn’t know what to do. If it were an enemy attacking Clarke she could protect her but this wasn’t a visible enemy this was the past holding Clarke back.

 

Lucina felt overwhelmed. In a matter of minutes she had lost Lincoln and dozens of others. Although she was kidnapped by the bandits she hadn’t been with them long which meant they hadn’t told her why they were traitors. She knew they were Trikru since she had sparred with a few of her captors while they were all training as seconds. It hurt even more when they were torturing her because she knew the people who were doing it. They used to be friends. Now they were all dead.

When they captured her they took all of her possessions including her favorite sword and her journal that contained personal things.

She had been on the way to Polis but before going to Polis she thought it’s be a perfect time to visit her loved one who lived in a village far from TonDC. Of course no could know what she was doing so she had to get rid of her guards that Lexa placed on her to ensure her safety. Looking back that was pretty stupid of her but other than Lexa and Anya she was the best fighter around so she thought she’d be able to protect herself. However, plans never go the way you want them to.  She never made it to the village.

She was attacked by wolves, a pauna and thieves. Eventually she was taken by the bandits.

So here she was sitting on the edge of the Sky Peoples camp while they were supposedly at peace but peace wasn’t real her time on the road made that clear.

She was mad at Lexa for thinking that everything would be better now that the Mountain Men were taken care of.  

She had witnessed some truly terrible things in the months she had been away from Lexa.

Right now though all she wanted to do was get away from the children that she was surrounded by. It was too loud here. People walked around without any worries when they should be worrying. There would be another war soon-that was the way of Earth. Peace never lasts and it was time the Sky People learnt that. If they didn’t they would die.

It was dark and cold by the time she stumbled across two women sitting on a bench together both enjoying each other’s company.  They hadn’t noticed her presence yet so she decided to slip away undetected and try and find a way out of this hellhole.

However, the brunette with braids in her hair similar to what a Trikru warrior would wear turned round and said, “You’re the one the commander brought here today.”

“You’re the one who loved my friend.” Lexa had mentioned Octavia a few times. Apparently she was strong and had potential to be a great warrior had she not given up training with Indra after Lincolns death. Even though she had stopped training she still occasionally sparred with the odd warrior, Lexa said that in the last month she had sparred with Octavia herself which helped Octavia start to heal.

Octavia nodded sadly and introduced herself, “My names Octavia and this is Raven.”

“So what brings you to this shithole stranger?” The girl called Raven said.

Lucina pointed to her bandages and said, “Some assholes cut me up.”

“Damn that sucks.” Raven said.

Lucina shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and said, “It’s nothing I’m not used to.”

Lucina was intrigued by the two Sky People that sat on the bench in front of her. Looking at the two of them she noticed that they had their fair share of injuries which meant they understood at least a little bit that life on the ground could be devastating. 

Raven, who wore a bright red jacket, wore a metal brace on one of her legs indicating that she suffers from a long term injury. Octavia sat as close to Raven as possible which suggested she’d been comforting in her in some way.

Lucina had to be able to fully trust someone before revealing herself to being the Commander’s sister so when Raven looked at her curiously and asked why the Commander took her here on her horse Lucina lied and said that she would do the same for any warrior. In some way she wasn’t lying because Lexa would always put other people first even when people she loved died.  Although Lexa seemed to trust Octavia even a little bit she didn’t know a great deal about Raven except that she was probably one of the most intelligent Sky person and that she helped destroy Mount Weather.

Octavia on some level knew that there was more to the story but being a grounder the brunette wouldn’t give any information out that she’d want out. Of course she wanted to find out straight away but she could wait, the grounder was clearly uncomfortable with revealing information that was personal.

“So what’s your name or should I just call you hot grounder?” Raven asked.

Octavia glared at Raven for calling the grounder hot, she wasn’t sure why she did it perhaps it was because the grounder looked slightly pissed. Or because she was slightly jealous.

At first Lucina was annoyed at being called a hot grounder but then smirked and said before she walked back in the direction of the medical ward knowing that in her weakened state she needed as much rest as she needed, “Names Lucina.”

Raven and Octavia watched Lucina walk away while wondering who she is and why she’s so guarded.

 

 

When Clarke woke from the nightmare she gasped for breath and gripped the sides of the bed. Tears flowed freely down her face as she felt a body hold her trying to comfort her. Panic grew in her chest and threated to break free.

“Let it out Clarke it’s going to be ok.” She heard her mother say from next to her.

“H-how can it b-be ok mum? So many people have died b-because of m-me.”

Clarke heard her mum whisper lies to her by saying that it wasn’t her fault and things will get better but Clarke knew that things wouldn’t get better while she was around. How could they when people died protecting her.

Clarke didn’t hear the door opening but did hear Lexa rush over to her.

“I’m here Clarke. I’m here.” Lexa said frantically trying to calm Clarke who was still crying.

“None of that was your fault Clarke.” Abby said trying to reason with her daughter.

“But it was mum it was all my fault!” Replied Clarke angrily.

Lexa tried to calm the blonde by holding her closer letting her know that she was there for her and that she wasn’t going to leave.

“Perhaps you should leave Abby. Clarke needs her rest.” Lexa said in a neutral but commanding tone.

“No she needs her mother.” Abby firmly says.

“What I need is some space from the both you.” Clarke says speaking up in between the two of them annoyed by the bickering.

Lexa clears her throat before speaking, “Of course Clarke I’ll be around if you require anything.” Before she leaves she places a kiss on Clarke’s forehead.

“Clarke are you s-“

“Yes mum I’m quite sure.” Clarke says before moving on the bed so that she is facing the window looking out into Arkadia and her back to her mother.

Abby leaves hurt and worried for her daughter. She wants to help but isn’t sure what she can do.

 

 

Lexa goes outside for some fresh air to escape the claustrophobic walls of the Ark. Since it was late nobody was outside except for the guards who strolled round the camp. She knew that Clarke would need some space for the night but she wasn’t going to stray too far away from her room on the Ark so that she could hear her if she had another nightmare. No matter how tired she was she’d make sure she’s there for Clarke.

Right now though she needed to get some air to refresh herself after the long, stressful day she had. As she predicted Lucina didn’t take the news of Lincoln’s death well. Lincoln was one of the few people that knew the true nature of her relationship with Lucina. Lucina could be unpredictable at times but she hoped that her sister would find her tomorrow to talk things through. If she searched for her sister now and pushed the two of them to talk it would make things worse. The last time they physically fought each other was not during training no it was after a messenger informed them of their parent’s death and Costia’s kidnapping.  Lucina wanted to ride out immediately to avenge their deaths and rescue Costia but Lexa had to stop her. She wouldn’t lose her sister as well. As the Commander she couldn’t rush battle plans for that would only end in not only her death but her warrior’s deaths.

Lexa walked back inside the building and sat on the chair that was outside Clarke’s room not noticing her sister who sat down on the chair that was next to her.

Lucina waited a moment before talking to Lexa, “I get why you made the alliance with the Sky People but what I don’t get is why you’re sitting outside their leader’s room.”

“It’s complicated.” Lexa said simply not wanting to reveal the true nature of her relationship with Clarke just yet. She wanted to give Lucina time to adjust to the fact that they were no longer the enemy but the thirteenth clan.

“I’m sure it is Lexa.” Lucina said annoyed before walking into her room to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter please comment and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Italics are in Trigedasleng

Lexa goes outside for some fresh air to escape the claustrophobic walls of the Ark. Since it was late nobody was outside except for the guards who strolled round the camp. She knew that Clarke would need some space for the night but she wasn’t going to stray too far away from her room on the Ark so that she could hear her if she had another nightmare. No matter how tired she was she’d make sure she’s there for Clarke.

Right now though she needed to get some air to refresh herself after the long, stressful day she had. As she predicted Lucina didn’t take the news of Lincoln’s death well. Lincoln was one of the few people that knew the true nature of her relationship with Lucina. Lucina could be unpredictable at times but she hoped that her sister would find her tomorrow to talk things through. If she searched for her sister now and pushed the two of them to talk it would make things worse. The last time they physically fought each other was not during training no it was after a messenger informed them of their parent’s death and Costia’s kidnapping.  Lucina wanted to ride out immediately to avenge their deaths and rescue Costia but Lexa had to stop her. She wouldn’t lose her sister as well. As the Commander she couldn’t rush battle plans for that would only end in not only her death but her warrior’s deaths.

Lexa walked back inside the building and sat on the chair that was outside Clarke’s room not noticing her sister who sat down on the chair that was next to her.

Lucina waited a moment before talking to Lexa, “I get why you made the alliance with the Sky People but what I don’t get is why you’re sitting outside their leader’s room.”

“It’s complicated.” Lexa said simply not wanting to reveal the true nature of her relationship with Clarke just yet. She wanted to give Lucina time to adjust to the fact that they were no longer the enemy but the thirteenth clan.

“I’m sure it is Lexa.” Lucina said annoyed before walking into her room to rest.

Lexa didn’t sleep at all that night in case something happened to Clarke. Her only company was the flickering unnatural light above her. It was annoying but at least she wasn’t surrounded by the darkness.

When people started drifting up and down the corridor she decided that it was time to bring her loved one some breakfast.

While she was tempted to talk to her sister she knew that it wouldn’t end well so she decided to wait until her sister came to her.

After getting the food that the Sky People provided she walked back to Clarke as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. Unluckily for her two Sky Persons came over to her before she could reach the entrance. One of them she identified as Miller since he had two black eyes from the training session with Octavia.

“Commander sorry to disturb you but have you seen Abby anywhere Chancellor Kane was looking for her.” The guard said in a worried tone.

“No I haven’t.” Lexa said simply. “If I see her I’ll let her know people are looking for her.” She added before entering the Ark again.

How Clarke lived on this for years in space she would never understand. She wished Clarke grew up on the Earth but at the same time she was glad that Clarke had a childhood where she could be free to paint and play chess with her friend Wells. However, Lexa also knew that it was no paradise in space for any crime was punishable by death unless you were under 18. Clarke was in isolation for months but somehow didn’t go mad. People said that she was weak but she was stronger than anyone on the Ark.

Lexa knocked on Clarke’s door not wanting to barge in on the girl. When she didn’t get an answer she opened the door slowly and saw that Clarke was sleeping softly. She looked smaller than she was all those months ago but Lexa knew she could help her be strong again.

She quietly put the breakfast on the small table that was by Clarke’s bed and sat in a chair. Once sat in the chair she reached for Clarke’s hand so that she could fill close to the blonde.

She wasn’t angry at Clarke for dismissing her yesterday Clarke was clearly tired and stressed. Sometimes people just needed space to be fine again but too much space can make things worse which is why she got Clarke breakfast this morning.

Thankfully Clarke didn’t have a nightmare in the night. Hopefully she wouldn’t have anymore for they could haunt people their whole lives if they were unlucky. It was particularly common for people to have nightmares after a traumatic experience.

She had nightmares occasionally,normally about Costia or her sister, but over the last few months she did have a few about Clarke.

In the nightmare when she pulled her out of the water the CPR technique that Clarke had showed her one night didn’t work. After a nightmare like that she would set up another meeting immediately with the Sky People so that she could check up on Clarke. She knew that her actions were strange to her people but she didn’t want Clarke to think she abandoned her when she woke up. It was pure luck that she was here when she woke but it was about time the universe gave her something. Earth had taken almost everything away from her and she would not allow it to take anything else if she could help it.

“Ai hod yu in klark,” I love you Clarke. Lexa said softly before placing a lingering kiss to her loves forehead.

Clarke smiled at Lexa voice and her lips on her.  She didn’t know what Lexa said to her but the mere presence of her was enough to make her smile.

“Morning Lex.” Clarke said with a yawn.

“Morning Clarke I have breakfast for you when you want it.”

Clarke stomach took that moment to make a small but noticeable grumbling sound.

“I think now would be perfect,” Clarke said with a laugh as she watched Lexa bring their food over so that they could eat together. “Thanks for getting this for me,” She said gesturing to the plate of food on her lap.

“It was no problem Clarke.” Lexa said before starting her breakfast.

The two fell into easy conversation during breakfast but when they were done Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and said, “I’m sorry about yesterday. You were just trying to help.”

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand and shook her head dismissing the apology, “Clarke it is fine.”

Clarke nodded and then smiled at Lexa glad that the two of them didn’t argue.

“How is your sister?” Clarke asked hoping that Lexa had sorted things out.

“She said she understands what I had to do.”

“But.” Clarke said knowing there was probably more to it than that.

Lexa sighed,” But she doesn’t know the true nature of our relationship and therefore doesn’t understand why I worry about you.”

“And you’re worried if you tell her she’ll be mad at you.”

Lexa nodded in response and then said, “I also want her to get use to the idea that the Sky People are the thirteenth clan.”

“Then we can wait a little while, just make sure you let Octavia and Raven know that they can’t say anything.”

“I can talk to them when I spar with Octavia later.”

“Don’t go too hard on her Lex.” Clarke said chuckling.

“I won’t hurt her…too much” Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke groaned in response while Lexa sat in her chair chuckling.

 

Abby sat in Clarke’s old cell room and thought about how much her daughter had changed since she was sent to the ground.  Her daughter was always strong but she had become even stronger down here. Earth wasn’t easy but it was better than the Ark as down here they had a chance for some sort of life.

She was glad that Clarke had a carefree childhood unlike the Grounders where everyone had to pull their weight even at a young age. Over the last few months Lexa had taught her a lot about Grounder culture and she herself found herself sharing things about Clarke’s childhood to the young Commander.

In Clarke’s old cell room where she spent months in insolation there where dozens of both small and large drawings, one of them being the ground. They all spent their lives on the Ark dreaming of a day where they could return to the ground, however they also spent their lives knowing that they would never be the ones to return to Earth. How wrong they all were.

When they first came Earth they were thrown head first into a war they didn’t want to be in. It was one big mess that she wanted to sort out so that her daughter didn’t have to but Clarke ended up being the one that led them to their victory.

When Lexa carried Clarke in her arms bridal style to her at the end of the battle with the both of them soaking wet and Clarke barely breathing she was both grateful that Clarke was alive but worried that she could die. Luckily for her Clarke didn’t die. Never the less it took her daughter months to wake again.

In those months Lexa had visited Arkadia multiple times for meetings that could have been done by Indra. She did suspect that it had something to do with Clarke since she always asked to see her during her short stays. When Clarke woke up and asked to see Lexa her predictions were confirmed and they were solidified yesterday when Lexa helped Clarke after her nightmare. Of course Clarke then asked the two of them to leave the room but she understood why she had done it. Clarke didn’t want to be seen as weak. For weeks Lexa and Clarke were planning in the war tent for hours at a time. In the early days of their alliance especially weakness would be frowned upon. Now Clarke must be worried to be weak around Lexa even when the two of them clearly have feelings for each other.

Abby checked her watch to see the time and swore, “Shit better get to that meeting.”

She got up quickly and walked as quickly as she could to the Chancellor’s office. After some deliberation Kane was chosen to be Chancellor. As she was both a Doctor and a Council member being Chancellor would use up the last of her valuable time. She couldn’t be both a strong Chancellor and Doctor at the same time.

She was about fifthteen or so minutes late for the meeting when she arrived.

“Sorry I’m late Chancellor.” Abby said sincerely.

“It’s alright Abby I know everything must be difficult for you at the moment.” Kane said concerned.

Abby shook her head smiled and said, “It’s not as bad as it was a few days ago at least now my daughter is alive and well.”

The meeting was a private one between the two of them to discuss the medical supplies that they were running out of. They didn't want to start a panic in the camp about the declining medical supplies so they chose to keep it between people who needed to know.

“Perhaps since the Commander is here we can talk to her more about Grounder medicine. “Kane suggested.

“I could ask her to bring Nyko here since he’s the one with the medical knowledge.”

Kane nodded and then asked, “Could you talk to her when you do your rounds then?”

“Is she with Clarke at the moment then?”

Kane shrugged and said, “I assume so. Miller and Monroe spoke to her briefly earlier when she was carrying two plates of food.”

Abby smiled at Kane while chuckling softly while she said, “I guess the Commander isn’t as heartless as we thought she was.” Even after months of peace these small gestures by the Commander still surprised her.

One of the first times the Commander surprised her like this was when she had brought her some art supplies for Clarke when she woke up and some candles to burn in her room. In fact over the months Lexa had brought many a gift for her and her people. It hadn’t occurred to Abby why before but she found herself thinking that very question there in that moment. Clearly the girl was desperate to change the minds of her people. She didn’t want to be seen as a heartless tyrant but leader that had to lead with her head in times of war. What Lexa didn’t realize was that most of the Sky People no longer thought that anymore.

 

 

Not long after breakfast Lexa and Clarke walked down to the clearing where guards trained occasionally.  Lexa originally didn’t want Clarke to come but Clarke said that she needed to stretch and some fresh air would help clear her mind a bit. Looking at plain walls all day would make anyone go mad.

Octavia seeing Lexa and Clarke make their way towards her, grabbed the two blunt swords that they would be training with. Octavia smiled at Clarke, happy that her friend was out of the medical ward even for a little bit, before handing Lexa on of the swords.

In the past they had done hand-to-hand combat but Octavia wanted to start training with the swords again.

She did have the opportunity to move to TonDC and continue her training with Indra but because of Clarke’s coma and Raven’s leg she was needed more in Arkadia. At first she tried to train with the guards however she soon found herself feeling a rage every time she tried to train which did end in some nasty injuries for the people she was training with.  Lexa found out about her rage after she accidentally walked in on Lexa telling Clarke a story so the Commander offered to help her out with training when she had time.

 

Lucina finished the disgusting ‘food’ that one of the Sky People brought her for breakfast before having a much needed bath to relax her. The last time she had washed properly was months ago. It’s not that she didn’t like being clean (she did) it’s just that when you’re wandering through the woods you don’t have time for any sort of luxuries. Baths included.

After her much needed bath she put her old clothes back on, not wanting to dress like a Sky Person, so that she could go for a walk again.

Instead of heading in the same direction as yesterday she decided to head in a different one so that she could learn more about this camp.  With no destination in sight she followed the dirt path through the camp until she heard some swords clashing and so with nothing better to do she decided to investigate the noise.

What she found was surprising.

For a start her sister was sparring with Octavia one of the girls she had spoken to briefly the night before and she was holding her own. Her sister was holding back a bit but even so the Sky girl could fight well. But that wasn’t all that surprised her. The blonde girl Clarke was watching the fight intently her eyes never leaving the two brunettes training.  Raven stood next Clarke watching the fight with a similar interest.

Somehow Octavia managed to knock Lexa to the ground by kicking her in her chest hard. Lexa looked surprised and smiled at Octavia who stood directly in front of her.

“Nice one O!” Raven said excitedly.

Octavia turned her head round to see who it was clearly not knowing that Raven had been watching her fight.

Lexa took Octavia’s distraction and used to swing her legs round and sweep Octavia off her feet. Octavia fell on the ground and groaned in pain.

Lexa stood up and said, “Always concentrate in a fight Octavia distractions could get you killed. “She walked over to Octavia and put her hand out for the brunette to help her get up. Octavia accepted immediately and grabbed the two swords that were lost during the fight.

Lucina decided to use that moment to let her presence be known.

“The last time I saw someone knock you to the ground was when a traveling merchant came into the village announcing his goods.” Lucina said in a teasing manner as she walked towards Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Octavia who were talking about the training.

“Was it a weapons salesman or something Lexa?” Octavia asked knowing that Lexa owned multiple daggers and swords.

Lexa glared at her sister giving her a silent warning not to say anything else.

“Candles.” Said Lucina with a straight face.

“Huh.” Raven said chuckling along with Octavia while Clarke just looked at Lexa with shock all over her face.

“Is that why you have so many candles in your war tent Lexa?” Clarke asked.

Lexa mumbled under her breath.

“I’m sorry what was that Commander?” Lucina asked teasing Lexa even more.

“I like the smell of them.” Lexa said clenching her jaw.

Before any of them could tease Lexa further a Trikru warrior interrupted, _“Sorry to interrupt Commander but I have some dire news from Polis.”_

Clarke watched Lexa intensely as she slipped into her Commander persona. Even after seeing her multiple times while they planned the war it still amazed her that Lexa could block her emotions like that. The only thing Lexa couldn’t stop from showing emotions were her eyes. Her green Earth eyes could never lie even when the rest of her body was.

 _“What is it speak true.”_ Lexa said seeing the hesitance in the messenger.

_“Prince Roan of Azgeda has been taken by an unknown group.”_

_“What do you mean unknown? Are sure Queen Nia hasn’t done it?”_ Lexa said angrily.

" _We can’t know for sure but your presence is needed in Polis.”_ The messenger replied quickly not wanting to annoy the Commander further.

_“Prepare for my journey. I’ll leave in the morning.”_

The messenger quickly bowed before leaving to do what was requested of him.

“Can someone please explain what the hell just happened?” Raven said breaking the silence.

“There will be a war that even I can’t stop if I don’t leave tomorrow.” Lexa said before walking in the direction of her tent while clenching her fists trying not to show her anger.

Clarke moved forward to be blocked by Lucina, “She needs space.” Lucina said firmly.

Clarke didn’t want to say something that would give away her relationship to Lexa so she turned around in the direction of the Ark to have a bath since it was a couple of days since her last one. She would find Lexa later to talk to her about the possible war. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment down below.
> 
> Btw that last episode almost killed me :)


End file.
